


He Needs Me

by newtntommy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda hasn't been able to see her brother ever since the tests started. She can't handle it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs Me

Wanda bites her lip when she notices the blocks placed in front of her; the men must’ve left them when they finished analyzing her. She doesn’t know why they did it every day. It was the same every time. They asked if she could read their mind, and she, like on repeat, says no. She refused to give them what they wanted. She refused to make things easier for those dumb scientists. 

She agreed on being tested and meddled with, but she did not agree on being separated from her beloved twin for so long.

She hasn’t seen him in weeks. _Weeks_.

She hasn’t seen her brother in weeks and it was emotionally and physically draining her. 

What made it even more unbearable were the powers that were shoved into her and taking over her. Her abilities made it possible to sense people around her. She knew when she was going to be visited minutes before they let themselves be known. She could even feel their disappointment when leaving her quarters with repeated results.

What killed her though, was feeling her poor brother’s being in the room next to hers. She could feel his body buzz with energy and his struggle to control it all. His frantic mind changed a million times a minute, and it ached her knowing she wasn’t strong enough to help him. Fortunately, she was able to take his nightmares away. 

She wanted to hold his hand to soothe him as he tries to focus on her. She wants to tell him stories of when their parents were alive to calm him. 

What she wanted most of all was to hold him in her arms like he would do to her when she was having a hard time or was hurt. She wanted to gently caress his face as she wills herself to help sort out his mind and slow down the speeding thoughts weaving in and out of his mind that were troubling him. She wanted to tell him it’ll be okay and she was there for him. 

The thing was though, she wasn’t there. She wasn’t there to help her troubled Pietro. She was stuck in this empty room to listen as he zooms around in his own room hoping to be able to stop, to be able to control. 

And it tore her up inside.

She had many times cried out when she heard him run into the wall or something solid. His frightened thoughts swarm her every day and she just wanted them to stop. Her twin was supposed to be strong and tough. And above all – safe. 

His powers were slowly killing him.

She couldn’t imagine not being able to stop moving and not being able to get out of that room. To have a fast-paced mind not being able to focus on one thing sounded (and felt) terrifying and she wishes with all her might that she could help him, to even take his power and replace it with hers. It seemed like her power was adaptable and easy to handle compared to his.

Anger flares inside her when she hears him gasp, in result of running into one of the walls again. 

How dare they keep him away from her? He needed her help dammit.

She glares down at the blocks at her feet. Her mind feels suffocated as she feels the red, hot energy inside her boil and awaken. Her eyes heated and her fingertips tingled. Red sparks shoot out of her fingers and she immediately feels supreme. 

She felt electricity fly through her body and she feels the well-known hot feeling in her hands that she had at first couldn’t handle without crying.

Now she could handle it without a problem. She was so used to this feeling that it was second nature to her now. 

She grins when the wooden blocks begin to levitate. She feels the strengthening connection to the objects as she lifts them higher.

Her grin disappears when she levels them with her face. She watches amazed as they slowly spin in the air. Her lips part, totally captivated by the sight of the floating blocks and the magical link between her and them. Her fingers twitch at the urge to destroy. To express her anger towards the scientists keeping her from her twin. She wanted to show her wrath.

Many things happened at once.

The door swings open revealing the two men from earlier. Wanda’s anger erupts inside her and just then the blocks are furiously broken apart without physical touch. Wanda throws the sharp pieces at the men along with a vigorous surge of red energy, knocking them out unconscious.

A horn begins to sound and red lights start to flash. Wanda stares in shock at what she’s done, but she’s forced to move. Her hands are red as she walks out of the room that she’s been held captive for far too long. She feels her magic twitch in her hands, begging to be used. She urges to control it as she turns to the left and stalks to the door that was now the only thing that stood between her and her brother.

She was too concentrated on the idea of seeing her brother to even care about the fact that soldiers were probably on their way to put her back into her room. She played with the levers and pulleys within the mechanic door, tampering it into unlocking the door. She heard more thuds within the room and she could cry out in frustration. 

She sucks in a breath when she finally hears a click in the door. Relief floods in her veins as she presses against the door to cause it to slide out of her way. The anxiety of seeing Pietro after so long plummeted into nothing, and happiness took its place when she sees something fast dash across the room in high-speed. The wind that formed from her brother’s movements was strong, almost making her lean on the wall. 

The room was a mess, which was to be expected. Things were toppled over and the bed looked like it had been stepped on by something huge. It was in pieces. 

Just then, a body comes out of nowhere and slams her up against the wall. She shrieks at the spontaneous move, but she sees that it’s Pietro and she calms immediately. 

“Pietro?”

She sees confusion in his eyes along with a mask of anger and hatred. She’s scared at the look. He’s never looked at her like that. Besides for their childhood, he’s never harmed her in anyway and never said he would. 

Wanda brings her hand up towards Pietro’s face. She lightly moves her hand under the fallen hairs in his face. He jumps at the contact, but he doesn’t make a move to stop her. She looks into his eyes and finds that the anger was gone but confusion was still there. He probably didn’t believe that she was in front of him, this close. 

She watches as his face softens when she runs her thumb along his cheek. The urge to tell him to go shave and sit down for her to cut his hair like she used to always do surprised her, and her happiness grew. She hasn’t had that sort of sister urge in a very long time.

“Wanda?”

Her face breaks into a wide smile when he says her name. She couldn’t herself from jumping into his arms, too overjoyed to have restrictions. She didn’t know she was crying until she feels him lift her up, making her laugh and wrap her legs around his waist. Tears went down her face causing her sight to be foggy. She hears the sound of horns and flashing lights were still going on, but she didn’t care. She finally had her brother in her arms. She didn’t know if this was ever going to happen again. 

She felt his presence every day. She felt his mind go crazy and his body zoom across the room like a mad man. The twin link between them was so strong that she had felt his pain with him. 

Now she was with him. For how long she didn’t know, but she was with him and he was with her and that was all that mattered right now.

She gasps when they were suddenly falling down. She hears Pietro grunt in pain when his body makes contact with the hard and cold ground. She leans back and looks through his slightly-white hair and sees an overjoyed smile on his face. She smiles in response and leans forward to plant a kiss on his temple. She could feel his body tremble and she knew that he was working hard on keeping himself in this exact spot for this long. That’s probably what made him fall down. 

She leans back again and moves the hair in his face to behind his ears. She smiles at him.

“I love you, _my Piet_.”

“I love you, _my darling Wanda_.”

Only then did she let the guards take her from him and back into her room.


End file.
